Watchful Eyes of My Guardian
by Undaunted One
Summary: When the group splits up Yona is left in the care of Shin-ah, but how will they fare when the village they are staying at is attacked? During the attack Yona is injured and it is Shin-ah's duty to protect her, but is it something more than duty that dictates his actions? The other dragons gather along with Hak and Yoon in an effort to rescue their lost friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Princess, how is it that you injured your ankle in the first place?" Hak replied with his usual sardonic tone as he addressed his charge who was currently propped up on his back as they traveled. Her eyes were red from the tears that threatened to fall from her latest accident. Hak glanced back to her, catching her ankle in his sight while he waited for her response. The skin around the injury was beginning to turn a purplish tint and he could tell this was more serious than just a strain of her weak muscles.

The group of seven were currently traveling through the northern territories of the Kai empire. They were returning from more reconnaissance of troop movement. The group heard several troubling rumors of troops planning on marching towards Kouka kingdom.

Yoon was currently fussing over Yona's injury as she still was at a loss for words while Hak mocked her. The words of Yoon fell on the deaf ears of his group Jae-ha continued to harass Hak at his current situation, "Hak, if the princess is too much of a burden I can always carry her for you. You wouldn't mind that Yona dear, now would you?" Jae-ha offered one of his signature smirks to the young red head. As if on cue Hak's pace increased as he jostled the princess along.

The group continued in contented silence as they continued down a path they were not to familiar with. As they walked a twitch of movement shot along the tree line. "Shin-ah report." Hak's cold voice spoke to the blur as it came into view and kneeled in front of him and therefore the princess.

"Village." His soft voice spoke as he looked upon them through the black eye holes of his mask. A man of few word, he got straight to the point as he pointed a long elegant finger towards the direction he and his powerful eyes had detected. "Past the next hill." With that he disappeared again as he once again kept a look out.

"Great! We can tend to the poor princess and her horrible injuries!" The exuberant tone was Kija as his emotions began to get the better of him on the princess's current condition. Kija, a man with the power of the white dragon in his right hand was the fussiest when it came to Yona's wellbeing. As he continued to fuss, adding to Yoon's fussing as well the group crested the hill to find Shin-ah standing while looking down upon it. A faithful dog as he extended his finger once more to show them the village he had found for them.

The village was lively as the group entered it's streets. Yoon and Zeno rushed off to find an inn so they could better care for Yona while the rest of the group wandered through the square looking at little shops and food stands. It wasn't long before Zeno returned to take the rest of the group to their accommodations. The inn was small and inexpensive but would suit them well for treating Yona and a few nights rest. The group often spent their evening amongst the wilderness and under the stars, so it was a rare treat to had a soft futon to rest on at night.

Yoon set to treating Yona's injured ankle which Hak had discovered that she twisted while avoiding one of Kija's temper tantrums regarding a stray bug that happened upon him in his sleeping roll. This did little to calm the thunder beast as he set out to scold and possibly maim the white dragon. While everyone began to settle in Shin-ah began to boil some hot water and tea leaves for the princess under Yoon's direct orders.

As Yoon prodded the wounded flesh the young girl let a small whimper escape her lips that she was concealing. This caused the men in the room to freeze and turn their attention to their charge and her healer. "Well, it isn't broken." The young healer spoke as he turned towards his medical kit and began to grind several herbs before slipping them into a cup of hot tea that was prepared for Yona. "Here drink this. It will help with the pain." He explained briefly as he went to wrapping the ankle. His eyes shone with concern for the princess who quickly became his friend as he saw her wince while she sipped her tea slowly. "You will need to stay off of the injury for a couple of days so that you don't stress the muscles." He glanced up to see her pout slightly. "I mean it Yona. Do. Not. Walk. On. It." He stressed each word as his stare bore into her. "You will only cause yourself more pain."

Yona looked down but nodded slowly in understanding. With that Yoon nodded briefly and packed up his supplies before moving to put them away. Yona glanced around the room at her comrades as she silently scolded herself for such a foolish injury. Letting out a soft sigh she felt a presence settle next to her. Without looking up she leaned against her faithful ally. The man who was with her from the beginning. Hak. As she settled in the fatigue that she was holding at bay was causing her to relax as her eyelids began to droop. A large arm encircled her and held her close as she slowly drifted off to slumber as a cause from her injury and the mixture of herbs that Yoon had given her.

She was cold. She felt herself laying on a futon by herself when she began to stir. Sitting up she looked around the dimly lit room. The light that shone from the window told her that it was early morning, but when she looked around the room she realized that the rest of her group was no where in sight. Shifting slightly, she removed the blanket that covered her and was starting to try to stand when the divider that separated the room opened. "What did Yoon tell you, Princess?" Hak's bored tone stated as he crossed the room in three easy strides till he was standing before her.

Yona's gaze landed on her protectors as she looked up at him. A pout present on her features. "But Hak, I want to help." She stated as if to convince him that she was alright just by saying so.

He let out a long drawn out sigh as he sat down in front of her. "The best way for you to help is to heal faster so that we can go back to Kouka." He gently patted her head as if she were a child. This action eliciting a glare from the red headed beauty in front of him. When she didn't say anything, he continued to speak. "White Snake, Droopy Eye's and I are headed out to scout for the safest route back to Kouka. I am leaving you here with Shin-ah." He spoke matter of fatly as he stared at her, daring her to defy him.

She did not speak against his plans. She was stubborn, but she knew her own limits and she was in no condition to go meandering through the rough country side so instead she inquired of him, "what of Yoon and Zeno?"

A small smile graced his hard features when he realized that there was no argument to follow. "They left before dawn to gather more herbs and supplies for the trip. They will be gone till dusk." He patted her once more before standing. "We are headed out now, when I return I want to find you in this spot. Do you understand me?"

Though she was his Princess, and he her loyal protector she nodded twice as he turned and left the room. Leaving the injured princess in silence as she rested back and laid down. Still fatigued from the day before she closed her eyes and slipped off to a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the kind words and reviews! I really appreciate it! I also want to give a big shout out to my beta reader and a new friend of mine** ** _The Narnian Phantom Stallion_** **! She has been extremely helpful while getting my story onto this site. She also has a wide array of her own stories that I suggest you check out!**

 **Since it was not previously established I will be uploading a new chapter every Friday! If you guys want to read more, please review! Thanks!**

 **Now, without further ado I bring you chapter two! Enjoy!**

Travelling on the road had caused Yona to become a light sleeper. Before in the castle she didn't have many worries or cares. Her life was a long schedule or her own will, but out on the road she was constantly worried and even scared at times. Bandits, wild animals, or even the countries soldiers could come upon them at any time they weren't on alert. That being said it came to no surprise when the thundering sounds of hooves could be heard from the streets below the inn.

Yona's eyes flew open as she jolted up into a sitting position. Looking towards the open window the sounds became clearer as the fog of sleep left her person. Quickly Yona grabbed the covers and threw them off of herself as she flung into action. A sharp pain ran up her shin and into her thigh as she fell to one knee. Gasping in a short breath Yona felt a calming hand on her shoulder as she caught her breath. Looking up the masked face of Shin-ah was next to her offering her assistance. Standing slowly, he braced her so that her weight was on him instead of her injured ankle. "Bandits." Shin-ah answered the unspoken question in her eyes as he carefully picked her up on his back and left the inn.

Yona was still in her night kimono and had her arrows slung over her back as Shin-ah took to the roof tops to see what the commotion was. Looking down into the streets Yona and Shin-ah wore grim expression as they saw dozens of men causing havoc and chaos in the streets below. As they terrorized the village's residents Yona and Shin-ah shared a silent glance before Yona nodded briskly. With that signal Shin-ah took to the ground running quickly, though careful not to jar Yona's injuries. As he ran Yona pulled her bow back and began to rapid fire her arrows at the thugs who were terrorizing the people.

As the arrows flew it didn't take the bandits long to reorganize their efforts in an attempt to stop their resistance. Shin-ah's eyes kept them at a safe distance from being attacked as he ran. Yona aimed to stop the men, not to kill, but Shin-ah began to have his doubts as the numbers began to close in on them.

Shin-ah and Yona found themselves on the outskirts of the village when the finally stopped. Though they did not stop on their own accord. They were forced to as they faced the dozens of bandits that now circled around them. Shin-ah took one step back but felt the bank end under his heel. He settled onto the balls of his feet as he glanced behind him. The river that crested their back provided no escape as he looked away at the rushing waters. White foam formed on the rapid tops and they broke against the rocky path. This was not an ideal situation.

Carefully Shin-ah settled Yona on her feet, careful of her ankle. As she gained her balance she was shaky but maintained her footing Shin-ah turned back towards the men who threatened his family. A scowl covered his face as he came to the realization that he must use his powers to settle this matter quickly and get Yona to safely. Reaching up slowly he removed his mask and handed it to Yona for safe keeping as he turned his god like eyes on the men before him. "Stay behind me, Yona." He spoke softly as he opened his eyes to use the cursed powers.

Yona watched as one by one the men began to fall. Out of arrows she was little help to Shin-ah as she clutched his mask in her hands. The men before her withered in pain as they began to lose consciousness it was then that she felt Shin-ah begin to waver. She knew what was about to happen.

As Shin-ah slowly retracted his powers he stopped their flow. The paralysis began to take hold as he spoke. "Coast clear." He turned his head to Yona with a soft smile. A genuine smile that she rarely got to see on his features. As he smiled at her he could feel his legs numbing and felt himself falter as she reached out and held his arm. He still had a bit of strength to stand on his own, but that was fading now as well. He continued to gaze at her when his eyes widened. The sound of the air being cut could be heard then impact. The small smile that graced Yona's features was slowly replaced by one of surprise, then pain as her eyes widened. To Shin-an this began to play forward in slow motion. His powerful eyes could see the reflection of a man with a freshly shot bow in the whites of her eyes. He was powerless to save her this time as the last of his strength failed him he began to collapse into her. A soft crack could be heard as they fell, but he didn't care what could have caused that sound.

As he fell he saw the arrow that struck his master. It was lodge in the right side of her abdomen and just broke the back side of her flesh. She had no strength to stand on her own between the arrow that was now threatening her life she was easy prey. There was a splash and that was when Shin-ah realized they had fallen into the river.

Attempting to keep his head above water was a feat not easily accomplished by his lack of mobility, but his true worry was Yona. The only solace he received was the weakening grip that he felt around his shoulders.

The waters were rough and unforgiving as the couple's heads were forced under on multiple occasions. The rapids moved down steep slopes and carried them for what seemed like a lifetime but was only about 20 minutes. Beyond exhausted the couple finally reached a portion of the water that was calm. Shin-ah guessed that they were carried several miles downriver from the village they had been to prior as he eyes darted around the area from what he could see. Then he felt a small shift from the weight at his back.

Silently he was relieved that she was still alive, but it was short lived as his worry for the situation took hold full force. "Shin-ah…." Her voice was a weak whisper to his ears, but a welcomed one.

"Yona, I'm here." He spoke just as softly. The only other sounds in the area were a few stray birds chirping and the water lapping against them. As she fell silent again his eyes widened as he feared the worst. "Yona!" He spoke again, louder and more harshly. He willed his body to move, but it would not obey him. Then he felt himself moving. It took the blue dragon a moment to realize what was happening as the shore came closer into his view. Yona was using an unknown strength as she waded with him in her arms towards the shore. He was astonished by this girls strength.

As they reached the shore Shin-ah's body was still partly in the lapping water, but he was out of danger from drowning at least. Yona on the other hand was faring far worst. She collapsed on her back just in view of Shin-ah panting irregularly. The arrow in her stomach moved with each breath causing her to whimper. Shin-ah watched in horror as she slowly began to fade in front of his still form. "Shin-ah, I'm just going to rest for a bit." Her voice was to soft and light for his liking as he slowly moved his head to watch her more closely.

"No Yona!" He spoke sharply in their dire situation. "Fight it, stay awake Yona!" He shouted at her, but she did not answer. Her form fell silent. The only sign that she was still alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest. Shin-ah watched with tears pricking the back of his eye lids. Releasing a loud, animalistic roar as she fell unconscious. Forced to watch the blood pooling around her still form and carrying over to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I love hearing what you guys think of this story so please review! Thank you once again to _The Narnian Phantom Stallion_! She has been wonderful and a huge impact on this story! If you haven't yet please check out her stories! **

**I won't keep you long I know what you are here to see, so here you good feast your eyes on chapter three!**

A breeze picked up as the three men stopped in their tracks along the mountain pass back to the small village. Kija and Jae-ha shared a short glance before Hak spoke up. "I've got a bad feeling." The other two nodded for they two felt that something was amiss in the afternoon breeze. Silently the three of them quickened their pace as they moved forward.

Similarly, two other individuals were having the exact same exchange as they gathered herbs in a nearby wooded area. Zeno stood from his perch next to Yoon and stared back towards the village from once they came, worry evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Zeno?" Yoon questioned him. Even as he stood to join Zeno an unsettling feeling fell upon his stomach, but nothing could prepare him for Zeno's reply.

"The little miss…" His voice fell short as his eyes once wide with concern hardened with anger. "She's fading."

Yoon's eyes grew in size as he absorbed this information. Frantically his head snapped back towards the village's direction. Worry for his friends settling into his bones. "We must hurry then!" Gathering their belongings, the couple began to run towards the village, hoping they weren't too late.

She was too still, too quiet, to cold. Shin-ah's only reassurance that she was still alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest. She had stopped responding to him almost immediately after she pulled him up on shore. Tears shone in his eyes as he was helpless to save her. He cursed himself and his demonic powers with all his might. Wishing, praying that if she were to die the great ancestral dragons of legend would befall him the same fate for his incompetence as her protector.

Ever so slowly Shin-ah could feel his fingers begin to twitch as he reached out towards her. The heaviness that was once paralysis in his limbs was ebbing. In a few more minutes he was able to move his arms and torso as he felt the heaviness on his legs finally diminish he lurched himself forward and to her side, praying that he wasn't too late.

The first thing he noticed was how pale she was. Her skin resembling that of a translucent cloth. He gently stroked her cheek in an attempt to rouse her from her slumber. "Yo..na?" He questioned. His voice breaking from the emotions he was trying to keep at bay. When she didn't stir a look of defeat settled into his golden eyes.

Defeated and utterly exhausted those same golden eyes travelled down her form till they found the arrow that was protruding from her stomach. He growled low as a light breeze moved the feathered fletching almost in a means of mocking him. Looking around him there was little that he could work with. Acting quickly he removed the blue sash that usually adorned his waist allowing his long black cloak to open up. Laying that aside Shin-ah reached down and with gentle but firm hands snapped the arrow head off that was pierced through her back side. Taking a deep breath Shin-ah knew this next part was the worst of it. As he took a deep breath he griped the shaft of the arrow in one hand while his other firmly planted her onto the ground. With as much force as he could muster he pulled the arrow out in one swift pull, attempting to cause the girl below him as little pain as possible. He did not succeed as a low groan came from her parted lips. Staunching the blood flow with the sash he removed earlier he looked up into her face to find her eyes slightly parted. Without removing his hand that stopped the blood flow he moved closer to her face. "Yona? Yona stay with me.."

Pain. White hot pain filled her entire being. As it ebbed from her limbs slowly a soft blue light began to play at the backs of her eye lids. Slowly her eyes began to open as she looked up. She blinked once, twice, even a third time, but her world would not come into focus. As green and gray blurs filled her vision she heard a plea as a new blur entered her view. "..na….th me." Blue. All she saw was blue. She knew who it was, her golden eyed dragon. Her mind in a fog she was unable to comprehend what he was telling her that he wanted her to do. She was exhausted and slowly her eyes began to close again, but before she fell into the realm of unconscious she willed her tongue to form words, "Shin-ah…" this was all she muttered before blackness consumed her once again.

His golden eyes searched hers as they began to fall shut again. Then his name struck him. She was weak and fighting a losing battle, but she knew he was here. A sad smile crossed his features as she fell unconscious again. When she was out he looked down to the would once again. Realization dawned on him when he realized that there was nothing he could do in their current location, so instead of wasting more of her precious time, Shin-ah tied his sash around her wounds and removed his cloak. Laying it on the ground he wrapped her in it before picking her up and carrying her bridal style into the forest that bordered the rivers edge. Her head lay against his chest as he walked. Allowing it to remind her to keep fighting and to live. To just please live.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating on Friday as promised! I had a huge presentation that I had to do on campus. Here is chapter four and I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me! Review for more chapters!**

The once quiet village that the group left that morning was now in shambles. People lay in the street injured, shops were ransacked, and the ground was littered with arrows and blood. Hak Jae-ha and Kija ran through the streets towards the square where they spotted Yoon and Zeno near the inn looking rather downcast. The trio came to an abrupt halt in front of the pair as they looked around when Yoon spoke up. "She's gone."

Hak's attention snapped back to the young doctor. "What do you mean she's gone?" His mind was instantly filled with every possible outcome that would mean she was gone. He pictured her bloody and dead within the Inn walls, but he didn't have the heart to venture inside.

He glanced towards the Inn before turning his face down as did the other two that stood along side him. Kija sported new tears that he attempted hide while Jae-ha glowered at nothing in particular as he blamed himself for not saving her. Yoon noticed these reactions before quickly speaking. "We don't know where she is. She along with Shin-ah just vanished. As if on cue three heads snapped up to look at him as they processed this new information.

They didn't have long to wait to gather the answers they so desperately desired when an elderly man approached the group he spoke in a kind, but shaken voice. "Excuse me sirs, but are you looking for that red haired maiden?"

The group turned to him immediately when Yoon spoke up. "Yes, she is a comrade or ours. Do you know where she is? She may be wandering around with a man who wears a tribal mask.." Yoon's voice trailed off after his rushed words. The group was worried about their friends and Yoon's voice portrayed the urgency that they were all feeling.

The old man nodded as he looked out toward the south of the village. "The masked man carried her on his back as they ran from the village. All these arrows you see around you," he paused gesturing to the arrows that struck several buildings, but mostly were embedded in the soft flesh of the bandits. "They are hers." All members of the group felt their jaws go slack as their eyes widened in astonishment. The old man let this sink in for a moment before he continued. "As they left the village, the bandit followed them. Neither one has returned."

"How long ago was that gramps?" Hak spoke in his bored tone, though the hint of worry was evident as he looked on the village elder.

Pondering for a brief time the man ran his hand through the hair that was balding atop his head. "Phhh, I'd say that was nearly two.. maybe three hours ago." This answer shocked the group as they all shared a quick glance and started for the outskirts of the village with haste.

As the group ran they remained silent. There was nothing to say. Jae-ha took to the roof tops and leapt high in the sky looking for the duo as they ran. As they searched Jae-ha caught a glimpse of something white laying in the mud near the banks of the river. "Hak over there!" He yelled loudly as he pointed in the direction he was jumping towards. Hak and the others rushed towards their destination with one thought plaguing their minds. 'Were they ok…'

As the rest of the group met with Jae-ha near the rivers edge he was facing the water with something in his hands. Zeno was the first to notice as he looked over his shoulder. "What's that Jae…ha." His voice trailed off as the green dragon turned around slowly exposing Shin-ah's mask with a crack going down the forehead from the impact with the rocky ground. The group was stunned into silence as they stared at the mask.

It was Yoon who finally broke the silence. "Lightening Beast..." His voice dropped as Hak turned towards him. His eyes however were transfixed on the ground under Hak's feet.

Raising an eyebrow Hak spoke even as his attention was going towards his stance, "What is.." His words died in his throat as he noticed the reddish-brown substance puddled around his feet on the rocks. Kneeling slowly, he brought two fingers down to touch the substance as he identified it, though he knew what it was. Blood. Gulping, the man stood once more and turned his hand into the center of the group as they all witnessed his and Yoon's discovery.

"Blood..?" Kija spoke slow as the fear gripped each one of them. The white dragon looked around looking for any other clues to their whereabouts. When he found none he resorted to shouting. "Princess! Where are you?!" He continued to call as he moved from the group. "Princess! Shin-ah!"

The rest of the group looked to one another then they two began to look around them. The puzzle pieces of the events that transpired were beginning to come together as Jae-ha looked upon the scene. Multiple bandits lay still on the group, no marks or injuries to be seen. Then the blood. The mask. The clues were rattling in his mind as he placed it together. "They were fighting. If I were to put money on it our dear Yona along with Shin-ah's help led the bandits out of the village. They were cornered here.." As he spoke he walked around the small area as if reenacting the situation. "From here Shin-ah would have had no choice." He held up his fingers as he pointed across the field seeing it play out in his mind. "He used his powers, disbanded the bandits, the paralysis sets in, Yona is behind him, and they topple into the river." He finished low as the four turned towards the raging waters. Kija still calling for the princess.

Zeno was the next to chip in to the planning phase of their conversation. "We need to track them downstream, too bad we don't have Shin-ah's eyes they would come in handy. As he and Jae-ha began to formulate a plan on where to start Yoon moved closer to Hak looking at the water.

Yoon gulped as he looked down at the blood again, "Who's blood is it then?" He asked quietly.

"If we're lucky one of the bandits.." Hak spoke, though he didn't even believe his own words as his vision focused only on the rapids and his ears on the raging waters. One thought plagued his mind ' _please be safe Princess.."_


	5. Chapter 5

Shin-ah felt as if he had been carrying Yona for hours when in reality, no more than half an hour had passed. His legs felt weak and threatened to buckle under him. _'I must not be fully recovered from when I used my powers earlier..'_ He thought to him self as his limbs began to shake and his steps faltered. He had to get Yona to safety. This was his top priority.

The blue dragon leaned against a large tree to rest a moment as he looked down at the ashen face of the woman he swore to protect. Her skin was too pale for his liking and her breathing was beginning to come in shallow pants. Shin-ah clenched his teeth in anger. He was angry at those men who hurt her, but more importantly he was angry with himself and his incompetence as her protector. With a soft grunt he propelled himself from the tree and continued. He had to find a place to set up camp where he could properly tend to Yona's injuries. The blood had soaked through the sash he had tied around her stomach and was just dripping down her pale skin. Even though the flow was slowed this worried him greatly. He knew he had to do something and he had to do it fast.

Shin-ah didn't make it much farther after he set out again. Before he knew it his knees began to buckle as he collapsed onto the muddy forest floor. With a grunt he secured the bundle within his arms to protect her, but the jostle from his fall caused a small whimper to be heard by the man. Looking down he could see that Yona's face was screwed up tight in pain and tears threatened to spill. Glancing around him, Shin-ah noticed the close proximity to a small creek only a few paces from them. The ground was relatively flat and above them was a large branched tree that would offer them some protection from the elements.

Having reached their new destination Shin'ah carefully laid Yona on the ground. His once warm arms felt as if they were chilled by the artic at the loss of contact and it took all his control to not scoop her up again. Fighting with his instinct he stood, briefly looking down at the girl he then looked around the clearing. There were small twigs and brush nearby. Quickly he set to gathering the necessary supplies and built a small fire. Sitting along side it he looked up to the sky. The sun was just over the mountains now and he knew nightfall would soon be upon them, with that in mind he turned to Yona to better assess her injuries.

Sitting next to her he took a deep breath as he untied his sash. Blood soaked it instantly staining anything that touched it. Throwing the, now useless, rag to the side he pressed his palm to her wound as the bleeding began anew. A groan came from her parted lips at the pressure.

She felt cold, but why? The lack of warmth caused her to come too. Her surroundings were blurred images in her weakened state, but not to far away she could barely make out the figure of a man. A soft smile barely touched her lips as her eyes slid shut once more.

As her mind drifted between a conscious and unconscious state she felt a pressure on her lower that pressure came pain. Attempting to stifle the pain a small groan was released before she could contain it. Opening her eyes once more she blinked a few times before the world began to fall into focus. Above her sat Shin-ah. The setting sun illuminating his figure from behind. To Yona she felt as if he shone in an angelic light.

At the sound of her groan his hands froze. Glancing up to her face his eyes widened as he was met with dull purple gazing up at him. "Yona.." He took his hand that wasn't stopping the blood flow and gently grazed her cheek bone in a soft caress. ' _How can I help you?'_ This thought plagued his mind and was beginning to crumble his composure. Slowly her eyes began to slip shut once more as the last bit of her energy faded from her. Alarmed he gently tapped her cheek. "No… You must stay awake. Fight it Yona. You are stronger than this." Growling to himself he was frightened for her when her eyes didn't immediately open.

A moment later her eyes fluttered open to gaze up into his gold ones. "Sh… Shin-a..h" Her voice was weak and it broke his heart to hear how weak she sounded. His chin quivered, though the princess could not see it, Shin-ah was having an internal conflict of his own as he best decided how to save this young girl who he had grown so fond of. Mind racing as he stroked her cheek absentmindedly, his thoughts traveled back to a conversation that he first had with Ao when he was just a small boy _._

" _The power of the Seiryuu's eyes can cause those who look into them to turn to stone.. That is just a silly rumor spread by the village. The true power of these cursed eyes can cause paralysis to any who look into them. It can even stop their hearts in some cases…."_

Shin-ah's mind was brought back to the present when he heard the sharp intake of breath from Yona. Looking down at her wound again he realized that his grip had increased. Instantly he let go, but kept the pressure on. "I'm sorry.." he whispered softly when he looked back up to her face.

He gasped, on her face was a small smile. She was smiling at him, in the current situation that she was in. She truly was the sunlight that drove his darkness away, the same way he was her moonlight that guided her through the night.

He had to save her. ' _will paralyze anyone who looked into them'_ Ao's words echoed in his mind once again as Yona's eyes began to dull. ' _I wonder..'_ He didn't have time to test his theory, but he had to try. He would do anything to save this girl. "Yona, I need you to look into my eyes. It's the only way to save you." He brushed her cheek once more as her eyes slipped shut, offering a sad smile. "Please, it may be the only way to save you.." His voice trailed off as her lashes brushed against her cheeks before opening once more. The powers took hold instantly as their eyes met and Shin-ah could feel the transferring effects. "Don't be afraid.." He spoke softly when her eyes went wide.

Yona began to feel a weakness in her toes. Then moving upward to her legs, hips, abdomen, arms, and finally her head. She heard his voice as he pleaded for her not to be afraid, but she couldn't help it. Shin-ah was using his powers on her, but why?

This was more than his usual powers though, not only did she feel paralyzed, but soon an overwhelming exhaustion began to fill her. As her eyes began to droop. She also noticed that the pain from her injuries was gone and that for the time being she couldn't feel the blood flowing from the wound. As her eyes began to drift once more she caught a glimpse of Shin-ah as he still towered over her. His mouth moved, but she couldn't make out the words that he was trying to convey to her. She didn't get a second chance to see him as her eyes slipped shut once again and did not open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! First off I want to apologize that I did not get this update out on Friday as promised! I have been working on another story with a friend that is published on her page! It has been time consuming, but well worth it. If any of you guys are Black Butler fans I suggest that you check it out! My friend that has it posted is** The Narnian Phantom Stallion **and it is titled: The Threads that Bind Us! Secondly, I am loving the few reviews that I have been given and truly appreciate them! So thank you to all who have taken the time to review! I welcome reviews and they help to motivate me to continue writing this story. I don't know if you guys like it otherwise, so please if you could after reading this chapter and future ones please drop a quick review! Let me know how I am doing, what you think I could do better, or where you would like to see this story progress!**

 **Thanks again guys! Now I think I have kept you guys waiting long enough so here is Chapter 6!**

Shin-ah didn't break eye contact as he watched her. He felt his powers take control of her body, but something was breaking inside of him as her eyes began to droop. She began fighting it as her eyes opened once more and what he saw in them tore him apart. Fear. She was afraid.. of him. "Forgive me.. but it's.." He clenched his teeth before continuing. "This is the only way to save you. I can't lose someone else that I love." Her eyes shut before him blocking the fear that she held towards him.

Finally, he broke eye contact as he moved back to relax on his feet. With a sigh he pushed himself up and onto his feet so that he could restock the fire. A sudden wave of dizziness took hold of him and he was forced to clutch his head between his hands as his vision began to blur. ' _What is happening to me?'_ He questioned himself. The paralysis usually took a few minutes to set in and he was sure that he had enough time to gather the things they needed before he did. "No this is different," He spoke aloud as he questioned what was going on with him. And then as soon as the dizziness had appeared it had vanished leaving Shin-ah utterly confused.

Blinking a couple of times, he attempted to clear his vision. Once that was settled he stood up with haste to hurry and gather what they needed before the actual paralysis set in. Shin-ah took one step away from Yona when a searing pain lanced him behind his eyes. "…." Shin-ah opened his mouth to scream, but no sound produced as he fell to his knees. His mouth opened wide in his silent screams; closing his eyes tightly before falling on his side withering in pain. Short gasps came from his lips as he tried to process through the pain, but as it ended another followed. This one stronger than the last. Tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks as white dots began to appear behind his closed lids. " _Please…. Someone…Help…..us.."_ He pleaded mentally before the dark waves of unconsciousness crashed down upon his mind.

He and Yona were left there, on the cold dark forest floor unconscious as the sun set on their location.

Meanwhile, down the river bank, the rest of the group were tirelessly making their way through the darkening forest. As they walked it was Yoon who took the lead as he navigated them through the new terrain. "Kija, are you sure this is the right direction?" The young man turned on the white dragon with doubt lacing his words. They had been walking for a while now with no sign or trace of their companions. The tension in the group was growing thick as the sun began to set, but no one felt it worse than Hak. He was entrusted to protect the Princess, and he had failed. He would search forever until he found her, but he wouldn't have to wait quite that long.

The dragon in question turned towards their guide with a sheltered look in his eyes. He believed this was the correct path, but having gone at it for so long he was also beginning to doubt his abilities at tracking his brother. _'No.. they have to be this way. My tracking ability has never let us down before.'_ He thought to himself as he looked on to Yoon with new determination in his features. "Yes!" He exclaimed with power as he looked ahead. "I am posit.." Kija never finished his sentence as the air had been drawn from his lungs.

Yoon looked to the white dragon and noticed his expression of shock and pain, "Hak, we've got a problem!" He hurried to Kija as Hak turned around to witness what was happening. He noticed that Kija wasn't the only one affected. As he looked to Jae-ha and then Zeno. All three wore the same masks. Hak moved to Jae-ha and attempted to help him steady himself. "Hey Droopy-eyes, what's going on?" Hak asked his friend as he stared on him in concern.

All three dragons were feeling Shin-ah's plead for help ' _Please…. Someone… Help….. us..'_ His voice was far away, but could be heard clearly in their minds as they focused on him. His pain, for a moment, became their pain.

Jae-ha gasped softly as he held onto Hak's arm for support. "It's Shin-ah.." He broke off as Hak's eyes widened at the surprised tone the green dragon help. "He…. They're in trouble!" Jae-ha exclaimed.

As soon as the powers took hold they had vanished all the same. All three dragons stood straight as if nothing happened, but that did not wipe the shock and despair that they all felt for their comrades. Kija looked again in the direction that he had been leading them as well as Jae-ha and Zeno. They all held a new purpose as they felt for their brother and their master. No one spoke as the three dragons sensed for them, not at first.

It was Zeno who eventually broke the silence. "He's fading.." All eyes turned on him in an instant.

All silent they expected him to continue, but when he didn't Hak growled low, "what does that mean?" His heart was racing as he pictured the Princess and Shin-ah in the worse possible situation.. Death. Shaking his head he looked to the dragons again. "Find them!" He demanded vehemently.

All three dragons turned back in the direction they were first traveling when Kija spoke while pointing ahead. "This way. He isn't far." With that the group set off in the direction at a run through the woods. The twigs and thicker branches hitting them and scratching their exposed skin as they moved faster, none of them fazed by the sting that it left on their skin. All looked determined, except for Hak. He had not missed Kija's exclamation of 'He.." just Shin-ah could be sensed.

The dread began to pool in his stomach as he looked forward. Just up ahead he could faintly see the dark shadows of two lumps on the forest floor. Neither one was moving. Gulping, he picked up his pace as he raced towards them. "Princess!" He yelled as he got closer to the two and could finally make out her crimson hair in the moon's dull light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Your kind words have been so wonderful to hear and I am so happy that you are enjoying the story thus far! I hope you like this newest chapter! Sorry that I am uploading it so late in the evening, but I work till 11PM and this is when I found the time. Enjoy!**

The others had picked up pace and followed. Hak stopped short when he came up to the two laying on the floor. His eyes grew wide as he looked to his princess. She was soaked in blood while Shin-ah, just a few paces away from her was out cold, clutching his head between his hands. The others came to a stop right behind Hak.

Their eyes matched his as they looked down on their friends. It was Yoon who finally took action as he began barking orders. "Zeno, gather fire wood! I need to get this fire going again! Kija, go gather fresh water so we can clean these two up." He knelt down next to Yona and first checked for a pulse. It was there, but weak. Barely a flutter had greeted his touch, what was more alarming to him was how cold her skin was. "Jae-ha go gather some supplies for dinner. And Hak," He paused as the other dragons went about their task, Hak's expression was stock still and guarded from his pain. Yoon frowned slightly before speaking softer. "Set up the camp and then come back to help me with these two." Yoon resumed looking down at Yona as Hak continued to watch a few more moments before he started to move.

With Hak no longer hovering over him he began to examine Yona for other possible injuries. Her ankle was worse than he had left it that morning. It was dark purple and after a quick exam it would need to be splinted and she would need to keep off of it for a while. He smiled softly at the stubborn girl and how she would tell him that she was fine right about now if she were awake. From her ankle he looked to the bloody patch on her stomach. With an audible gulp he pulled the sash away to inspect it, but he was not anticipating finding what he did.

His eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the girl. She had a deep wound in her stomach that he only deduced was caused by an arrow, but what shocked him even more was that there was no more blood flowing from the wound. "H..Hak.." He spoke in a started voice as he stuttered over his own words.

The man in question was at his side in a mere instant. He had been close and was watching Yoon's every move. When he heard his name he felt his stomach drop, as he feared the worst. Looking down at Yona's wound his face soon masked that of the boys. Her wound was a serious one that without proper treatment would surly kill the weak girl, but what struck them as odd was that the wound was no longer bleeding.

The two looked at each other then to Yona's face. She was pale, almost as if there was no blood left in her, but when Yoon double checked her pulse it was still present. This stumped the medical trainee as he looked back to the wound. "She is still alive, but this would should have bled her dry by now.. So why has it stopped." He ran his hand through his hair before continuing. "This makes no sense.."

Hak on the other hand was putting the pieces of a very intricate puzzle together in his mind during Yoon's little tirade. He looked up to Yona's face then he glanced back to Shin-ah still unconscious on the ground. Moving closer to him he rolled him onto his back and peered down at him. He appeared to be unconscious, but the pain was still etched on his features. Sighing, Hak looked down before glancing at Yoon who was still silently pondering. "He used his powers on her…" His voice trailed off as Yoon's eyes widened. It was then that the other three were coming back to the campsite with their tasked completed, all froze in place as firewood, flesh, and wooden basket crashed to the floor. Water sloshed out of Kija's bucket as it landed, but the remaining elements fell silent as Hak's words sank in.

Jae-ha was the first to recover as he picked up the stag that he had killed for their dinner while moving closer to them. Zeno next gathered the wood and began to build the fire as Kija was last to come to he picked up the bucket that was now only a third full of water and moved to them. Setting the bucket down by Yoon all eyes fell on Yona, then moved to Shin-ah. "Why would he do that, Hak?" Yoon asked in a whisper of his voice as he looked back at the blue headed man in question.

Hak took a deep breath before looking to Yona's wound again. Looking up from her and to Yoon he spoke slowly and sadly. "He did it.." He paused while closing his own eyes in contemplation. "He did it to save her life." His words settled on the group as they too took turned looking to Shin-ah and back to Yona. All frowned as they settle in with this new information. All blamed themselves to some extent for not being there to aid their friends. If they never left, Yona would not be hurt. Shin-ah would have had back up. Hak took it the hardest as he watched Yoon clean and stitch up Yona's wounds.

After the bandage was applied he turned towards Shin-ah. The man had very little marks on him, but he was still injured. Unfortunately, the injuries that he had sustained were mental and Yoon did not have a cure for that.

After the two were bandaged and moved to a recovery tent, the remainder of the group remained sitting next to the fire that Zeno had built. The stag was butchered and roasted, but none of them had the appetite to enjoy their meal. Most picked or chewed a few pieces, but all remained silent as they prayed for the quick recovery of their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that I have not updated yet! Life seems to have me at it's mercy right now and I got caught up in it and away from the virtual world. Anyways here is chapter 8 for your viewing pleasure!**

Cold. She felt cold, but not with chill. The cold that crept into her was that of a deep sadness. One that filled her mind and spirit. Her soul reached out to this overwhelming sadness as it consumed her. _Where am I?_ She questioned in her mind, her voice timid and small even to her own ears. She opened her eyes, she was submerged in water. Was she drowning? Had they not made it out of the river? Panic filled her heart as her chest clenched painfully. The water felt as if it was pulling her further under, but that was the opposite direction of the sadness she first felt. Reaching up she opened her palm in an attempt to touch the light above her when she heard it. Someone was just above her in the darkness. They weren't talking, but what she heard was sobbing. "Hello?" Her voice echoed off the black nothingness that was surrounding her, bouncing back as it reached no one.

The silence that followed was deafening, the sobbing even faded into a dull murmur of noise. The panic she first felt returned full force and she began to kick and fling her appendages in an attempt to reach the surface of the water. She reached out again and came closer to the light. As she breached the surface the water was forced back, and she found herself on a forest trail. She looked behind her and then forward again. W _hat is going on here?!_ She asked herself in alarm. She was confused and alone, but most of all she was worried for Shin-ah. He had just been with her. So where was he now? As she pondered her surroundings her attention was snapped back to the sound of sobbing again. _Someone needs my help._ She looked behind her once more before moving off towards the sound of the sobbing.

As she moved along the path she was sure that she would come around the next bend in the path to find the source, but as she rounded the point there was still nothing there. The sobs were right there though. She could hear them so clear now that she was forced to stop her walking and began to look around her. That was when she noticed the slight shake of a nearby bush. Peaking her interest, she took slow, quiet steps towards the bush before kneeling. When she moved some of the lower branches aside she was not prepared for what she found. A small blue haired boy was crouched under the bushes holding on to a ball tightly while crying. But what started Yona so much was the mask of the blue dragon that the child wore. The sight alone caused her to gasp as she looked in on the child.

The gasp that she let escape alerted the child to her presence. He had been so caught up in his emotions that he had not noticed her presence. A small whimper escaped his lips as he spoke in a quiet voice, "Wh…..who are you?" His voice was small and weak from crying. Immediately his guard went up as she just stared at him, but he didn't have any fight left in him. "They're all gone. No.. No one wants to play with me." He sniffled as he attempted to stop his tears. Seeing her startled look he sighed before standing, "I'm sorry ma'am. I will leave now." Turning he moved to walk away from her. Her look was one that he knew all too well. The look of fear filled the eyes of all the villagers who laid eyes on him. He shouldn't be surprised. For that matter he shouldn't even let it bother him anymore, but no matter how hard he tried he could not keep the tears from showing. It hurt that people feared him. It hurt that the legends were wrong, but no one would change them. And it hurt that he was all alone.

As he stepped away he was jerked back suddenly. Surprise lit his features as he felt two arms wrap around him. Just as quickly as the surprise set in it had vanished and was replaced with his fighting instincts. The tiny arms of this woman were wrapped around him and just as he was about to pull the small blade from his belt he turned and saw she was crying. Instantly he realized that she wasn't attacking him, but she was hugging him.

The ball forgotten on the ground by their feet the blue dragon was momentarily frozen in the woman's embrace. He had never felt such tenderness in a touch as he did right now, and he didn't know what or how to feel about this. Surly it was a trap. _Don't trust anyone!_ The inner voice of reason was screaming at him as he slowly began to respond to the woman's touch. He began to squirm and thrash in the woman's arms in attempts to get away. "Let me go!" He hollered as he continued to fight striking the woman in the face.

Quickly she let him go, taken aback by the child's outburst as well as the slight sting on her reddened cheek. "I'm sorry, I never meant to scare you." Yona spoke softly in hopes that she wouldn't startle him further. She made no further move towards the child who took a fighting stance, though his eyes held uncertainty towards her actions.

Facing her his hand settled over his blade, but the child made no move to draw it. His face of anger and fight faded into a look of surprise behind his mask as his jaw went slack and formed an _O_ shape. The woman who he assumed was assaulting him was sitting in front of him unmoving, but what surprised him the most was that she was crying. He had never met anyone who did not run from him, who was not afraid of him. Slowly he allowed his stance to falter as he stood straighter, all thoughts of fighting gone. He knew now, this woman was no threat. His eyes fell on her reddened cheek as he stepped forward and brushed it with his tiny hand but didn't say a word.

A smile graced her features as she looked on him with kind eyes. "It's alright Shin-ah. It doesn't hurt." She was attempting to make him feel better after his attack. The blue dragon boy looked at her with wide eyes as she called him by the name. He cocked his head questioningly as he watched her. Yona realized her error as she looked at the boy. If this was Shin-ah he didn't have a name. This thought caused fresh tears to come to her eyes, but she blinked them back quickly. Instead she looked down and picked up the once forgotten ball. "Were you playing with this?" She offered him her kind smile once again while he took the ball from her hands.

He looked to the ball then up to the woman. She was being so incredibly kind to him and he didn't understand it. Everyone he had ever met had shunned him and turned their fear of him into hate. He had grown used to the lonely life that he lived. The only person who had ever seen him as something other than a cursed child was his predecessor Ao and he was long gone. Having passed several months prior too, his emotions for his father figure began to well within him. Before he could control his emotions, the tears began to spill from behind his mask. The only sound he emitted was a small sniffle.

Yona's eyes widened as she saw the tears begin to spill down his face. Without thinking she was hugging him again. This time he didn't fight the woman's embrace, but instead she felt him snuggle closer into it. She took this opportunity and gently rubbed his back as she spoke softly to him. "It's alright, your okay." She rested her head on top of his. "Why are you crying?" Her voice rang softly in the forest floor as she worked on calming the child.

Her voice was gentle in his ears and it soothed him greatly. Soon the tears began to ebb as he settled in her lap. He didn't make a move to get out of her lap where he had crawled while she was soothing him. "They're.. They're all gone." He sniffled again, but he kept the fresh tears at bay.

She waited for him to elaborate and when he didn't she lifted her head and looked into his mask face. Her eyes held kindness, but also the sadness that she felt for the child. "Who's gone?" She asked in a sweet voice as she touched his cheek softly in encouragement for him to continue.

Her hand was warm, and all his previous tension erased completely. This woman was different, and he welcomed different. He needed a little different in his life. This woman was treating him as an equal. He may not understand her kindness, but he was not about to turn it away. "The… villagers left me.." He sniffled once more but decided tears were not what he needed right now. "And… A-Ao.. He left me too."

At the child's last statement Yona's mind wondered to the little furry companion of Shin-ah, but she knew that this version of Shin-ah did not mean a little chipmunk. Having spoken to Shin-ah regarding his past she knew that the original Ao in his life was his mentor and the previous blue dragon warrior. A brut who hated his lot in life and one who died to early for Shin-ah to accept. As a child loss was detrimental and had influenced his seclusion throughout his adult life till Yona had found him in the mountains, or rather he found her. Yona looked at the little boy. "I can play with you if you would like?" She stated it as if it were a question so that he could deny her company if he so desired for she did not want him to feel pressured into having her there.

Yona was met with a wide grin on the sweet face of the small boy. The sight warmed her heart as she allowed him to crawl out of her lap. As he climbed out of her lap Yona's vision began to blur and the once bright and vibrant figure of the child was obscured. Blinking rapidly she attempted to clear her vision, but it only seemed to make it worse. Panic slowly began to fill the pit of her stomach as her vision formed a tunnel. The boy seemed to far away as she called out to him, but as easily has he had been there he was gone again. Soon her surroundings were once again the black room that filled with water. W _hat was that?!_ She was panicking as she once again felt the suffocating force around her. As she looked all around her she heard a voice, but could not understand it. As the voice intensified it drew her upward towards the light that once again resided above her. Reaching out again she slowly moved closer to the voice. The light was harsh to her eyes and she closed them as she drew nearer. The voice began to make sense the closer she got. She could tell it was a man, then it struck her. She would recognize that voice anywhere. _Shin-ah._ She thought as she opened her mouth to answer him, but no sound came forward. She was beginning to feel dizzy as her strength began to leave her and she didn't attempt to open her eyes again against the light.

"Yona!" She heard the voice yell as she felt a sudden force. Eyes still closed she felt a solid surface below her back. She felt as if she were laying on the floor. Opening her eyes once she instantly closed them as the room above her spun. "Yona…" Her heard again. This time the voice was softer and calm as she felt soft fingers trace her cheek. The touch was warm and comforted her. Slowly she peeked her eyes open once more. The room slowly came into focus as she looked up into the eyes of Shin-ah. He smiled, but his eyes were worried and betrayed his true emotions.

Yona didn't understand his sad eyes, but she also didn't have time to delve deeper into that issue as she look on the mans face. He was there, but his once blue hair and even his skin was gray. Looking down at herself as she sat up she noticed to that everything was in different shades of gray. Her clothes, their surroundings, and even his eyes. His beautiful gold eyes were not dull gray. Frowning she looked around, the same dread from before filled her as she remembered what had happened to them. As memories filled her mind in a rush the breath she was holding came out in a gasp. Instantly she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "Where are we?" She asked in a soft tone. Her voice was weak and a stranger to her own ears. It sounded dull and lifeless as she looked up to the man waiting for him to answer.

Looking down on the poor girl in front of him he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath as he contemplated on how to answer her question. Where were they indeed? Letting the breath out again he opened his eyes and saw as tears began to form in her eyes. "We are in a void that was formed in your mind, Yona?" Her eyes lit up with questions and as she opened her mouth to ask him he help a gentle finger to her chapped lips. "It was formed when I…" His voice dropped as he broke eye contact and looked down at the space between them. He was ashamed of what he had done. If he had been stronger he could have saved her without resorting to this cursed power of his, but he didn't believe in his own strength and this is where it got them. Gulping he was prepared to shoulder any hate she unleashed on him before he continued, "when I … used my powers.. on you." His confession came out broken and did not flow. The guilt was gripping his heart painfully as he looked up to finally meet her eyes. What he found caused his own eyes to widen. She was crying silent tears, but on her face she wore the sweetest smile for him.

She was failing miserably as she attempted to keep her emotions in check while he explained things to her. She did not completely understand them, but she was grateful that he had risked so much to save her. "Th-Thank you!" He expressed to him, her voice cracked with emotion, but she knew that if it hadn't been for him she would be dead right now. Looking up at him then back around her surroundings she took several deep breaths to keep herself calm. "So, how do we get out of this void?"

Shin-ah was dreading this question for it was the million-dollar question. How were they to get out of a dimension that he himself created on accident in his attempt to save her. When he woke up in the void she had been unconscious, and he couldn't get her to wake up. Finally, though she had, and he was extremely grateful when he saw her eyes flutter open. When he thought he had lost her his entire world was beginning to crumble around him. He wondered, as they sat in this void, have the others found us yet? Surely, they had tracked him. He looked around them once more when he realized that she was still waiting on an answer. "I'm not sure." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile drop so he continued, "But I promise you that I will not stop till I am able to get you out of here safely."

Her smile returned, but not in earnest as she met his eye. "I know you will. I have always trusted you with my life Shin-ah.." Her voice was soft as she leaned into him.

Her head rested against his chest as he tensed, but slowly his arms encircled her and held her close. Surly his heart would alert her to his anxious state at her close proximity, and he was perhaps grateful for the gray overcast in the room because he was sure his cheeks were as red as Yona's hair. Smiling he rested his head on hers and offered her as much comfort as one promise could give the scared girl. "Always…" he whispered. Lightly he let his lips brush the top of her head as he felt her relax into his embrace. Soon her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. He sat there for what felt like hours as her even breathing worked at calming him and soon he was lulled asleep as well.

 **One last note: I am loving hearing from you guys in where you think I should take this story and just hearing all the positive feedback! Thank you guys! I means so much!**


	9. Author Update

Hello Everyone!

First off I want to thank you all for the continued traffic and support on this story! It truly means so much to me! Secondly, I want to apologize that I have not updated this story in over a year. I currently have the new chapter written, but have yet to edit it. I will be posting hopefully and resuming this story on a regular basis before the cold weather hits! With everything going on in my life I have lost track of my time management skills and have been juggling a boat load. A little bit behind the absence is that I for starters have just returned home to the states from a trip from Scotland which took a bit of planning and time to organize, the second delay comes from the fact that I am currently going for my masters degree in Industrial and Organizational Psychology and have been busy with class work, one of the last delays and probably the most exciting is that my husband and I are now expecting our first child this coming January and have needed time to adjust and ready our home for this new addition!

Again I thank you all for the love and support, and I apologize profusely for the long awaited chapters that I have promised you. I hope to get back to this story soon, but please bare with me!

Much Love,

Undaunted One


End file.
